Family First
by MullySculder
Summary: Here's my story continuing off from Enigmatic Scully. Major thanks to Sabo for helping me out with it! If you haven't read her stuff, you should, check out her website!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mulder and Scully, they are a creation and property of Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen productions. The following is written as a homage to a show that I miss, no copyright infringement is implied. Also, I do not own the lyrics to the song "In Her Eyes" I heard it and thought that is such a Mulder/Scully song, I have to use it, so here it is, again no copyright infrinigement is implied. **

As they drove up to their latest temporary new home Scully could hardly believe how beautiful it was. The landscaping was impeccable, a gorgeous green lawn, beautiful, full red roses and a nice brick walkway leading up to the best house he had found for them so far.

"Mulder it's, it's..." Scully couldn't think of the proper adjective to describe the house she was looking at.

"In other words you like it?" Mulder asked smiling at her.

"Like it, I love it!"

As Mulder parks the car in the driveway, Scully opens the door and begins walking toward the house. Mulder watches his wife, loving the look of pure excitement and joy on her face. He thought that she looked like a child on Christmas morning. The fact that he was part of bringing her such happiness made him feel both proud and happy. He realizes while watching her how much he wanted to give this to her. After everything she gave up for him she deserves this.

Scully brought him out of his reverie "Mulder, do you have the keys?"

He walks up to her and begins to open the door, as he does so he puts his left hand on her tummy to stop her from walking into the house.  
"Mulder?" She asks quizzically, her right eyebrow slightly arched as she looks at him.

Mulder doesn't reply, he just smiles at her as he places his right hand on the small of her back, bending slightly as he does, placing his left hand under her knees and lifting her off the ground. As her husband picks her up Scully's face breaks out into a smile, a slight giggle escaping her lips. Mulder carries his wife into their new home, closing the door behind them. After he steps into the house with his wife in his arms Mulder gives her a deep, long kiss before setting her down on the ground.

"Welcome home Mrs. Renard."

Scully smiles at her husband before responding "Thank you very much Mr. Renand. So who has Danny turned us into this time?"  
"You're Katharine Renard high school biology teacher, you've taught at many private schools over the years. Your husband, William Renard was recently transferred to the local branch of AltInfo International, hence your move here."

"Well at least he doesn't have me teaching junior high anymore. I swear the last time I had to do the 'sex ed' lecture those girls knew more than I did." Mulder doesn't reply, just looks at his wife with a grin on his face. Scully pretends to ignore the grin and continues, "So is Danny running out of names? Renard is French for 'fox' right?"

"Very good my clever, beautiful wife."

"Such flattery. Is this so you can get out of unpacking again?" She asks as she looks around at the mountains of boxes surrounding them. "Do you want the kitchen or the living room?"

"What did I do last time?

"I believe the last time you took out the television and began watching the Knicks game. Maybe this time you should do the kitchen. I don't think the blender picks up ESPN."

Mulder smiles and walks into the kitchen to begin unpacking. As he does, Scully begins arranging the boxes in order of importance, the first box she begins working on is the few photographs they have left. She removes the photograph of Samantha and places it on a table, next to it she places photographs of her mother, her brothers, and Melissa. Family first despite where they were or what they were going through.

A few hours later with most of the unpacking done Mulder comes into the living room to check on her progress. With a mutual understanding born of too many homes and too many times trying to organize some semblance of permanency they both walk into their bedroom to assemble the bed. Always they worked on it together and not until they were both ready.

"Oh Scully I almost forgot I have something for you."

"You're really going all out Mulder, what's the occasion? It's not my birthday."

Mulder says nothing, just takes his wife's hand as he leads her back into the living room. He finds what he's looking for hidden under a cushion on a chair. Scully looks at him wondering what it could be. "You'll see in a second I promise." Mulder walks over to the CD player and puts a CD in it. Afterwards he smiles at his wife as he walks over to her, hugging her from behind. "I heard this and I thought of you." Scully was amazed that after twelve years he could still surprise her. It also makes her heart leap to know that after those twelve years and two years of marriage he still **wanted** to surprise her.

As the song begins to play, Mulder turns Scully around and begins dancing with her. **_"She stares through my shadow, she sees something more. Believes there's a light in me, she is sure and her truth makes me stronger. Does she realize I awake every morning with her strength by my side."_ **

Mulder sings the next lyric in his wife's ear along with Josh Groban on the CD **"_In her eyes I am." _**

"Mulder?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

Mulder smiles at his wife kissing her on the forehead, she smiles up at him, her lips meeting his as she gives him a long, deep kiss. Mulder picks up his wife once again and carries her into the bedroom as the song continues to play.


End file.
